The Wrong Woman
by Iluvff
Summary: This is a continuation of the story from the 11th season's episode "A Long Time Ago". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's note: This is a continuation of the story from the 11__th__ season's episode "A Long Time Ago". I've taken some liberties with having some supporting characters in this story who weren't actually around for this season, so please overlook my indulgence.) _

**THE WRONG WOMAN**

"Jenny, I need three copies of these," Steve instructed his efficient secretary as he handed her a handful of forms. "Send one to the Governor's office, one to the Mayor's office, and keep one for my files." As he stood by her desk and released the paperwork into her capable hands, he breathed a frustrated sigh and exclaimed, "Bureaucracy! I never get caught up. I thought I was a cop, not a paper-pusher."

"You can be both, Steve," Jenny said in a motherly manner. "Just let me handle the paperwork, and you handle the criminals. In fact, I could be your second-in-command just for paperwork, Steve—for a tidy raise?"

"I wish I could, Jenny. In fact, isn't your personnel review due soon? Ahhhhh! More paperwork!" Steve complained. Laughing, he continued, as he gently touched her shoulder, "Oh, well, it won't take long to do that one—check, check, check, 'excellent' all the way down the form. You deserve even more than that, dear lady…."

Jenny smiled at her boss and the compliment, but it didn't last long as a visitor came through the door to the office suite and interrupted them, causing them both to look up to see John Manicote arriving.

The District Attorney made frequent appearances at the Five-O offices. Usually always business-like and straight-to-the-point with not a lot of idle chit-chat on his agenda, John was nevertheless part of the extended ohana of Hawaii Five-O.

They were on the same side, after all, working together to get the bad guys not just arrested but convicted. That took cooperation and coordination between their two offices. Manicote was practiced and effective in his presentations in court, but he had to have the solid underpinning of legally-obtained evidence and effective testimony to get a conviction that would stand up on appeal. He knew he could count on McGarrett and his men to produce that to the best of their ability.

Manicote was not scheduled for an appointment today, but that didn't make his arrival unusual. What was unusual was that the unflappable district attorney, who had almost as effective a poker face as McGarrett, was clearly aggravated about something and didn't mind showing it today.

As he watched Manicote approach, Steve searched his memory for what involved Five-O that might have John in such a mood. Nothing came to mind, so he opened the conversation as neutrally as possible, "Good afternoon, John. What brings you by this late in the day? Court adjourn early?"

With his suit coat unbuttoned and casually dangling a manila file folder from one hand, Manicote stopped in his tracks about halfway to Jenny's desk and put his fists on his hips in impatience. It was not a familiar stance for the DA, who was usually quite cool-headed but in this moment was displaying an atypical hot-headed streak.

In a much more pointed fashion, John responded to Steve's conversational tone. "Yes, Steve, I'd say court adjourned early today. Very early indeed. Actually, court did not go as I had planned at all today. Have you had a quiet day, Steve?" The irritation that was so clear in John's face was also permeating his every word, but the question seemed sincere.

"Yes, fairly routine. Quiet." Steve answered in a low, slow, suspicious tone, narrowing his eyes to concentrate on the DA's response. "Why?"

Manicote unfisted his hands and removed them from his hips as he sauntered over to stare briefly into Dan Williams' empty office then turned around to walk toward Steve and Jenny. "Steve, can you please tell me where your trusted second-in-command is at this moment? I'd really like to know what was more important today than his showing up in court."

Bewildered, Steve questioned, "Danno? What do you mean he didn't show up in court? I didn't know he was scheduled for court today. Maybe he didn't realize…."

"Oh, he knew it, Steve. He knew it was today. At 2:00. Where is he?" As determined as the fierce attorney that he was, John Manicote was confident in his facts and wanted an answer to his question.

Steve's response was lame, and he knew it. "The usual. Out in the field, following up on some cases. He was here this morning." While defending Danno's whereabouts, Steve wavered in his mind between concern and confusion about Danno's actions. He never missed a court date, but neither had he even mentioned that he needed to be in court today. _What if something has happened? _"Jenny, when have you talked to Danno?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Not since around lunchtime, when he left. I told you that when you called earlier, Mr. Manicote." Jenny, feeling her motherly instincts rising up, wanted to defend Danny against Manicote's implications of negligence but had to be truthful.

As Steve's anxiety seemed to increase, John Manicote's anger seemed to subside and he, too, was becoming concerned.

Steve solemnly and urgently instructed Jenny, "Try to get him on his radio."

"I don't know if I'll be able to." At Steve's and John's puzzled expressions, Jenny went on to explain. "It was really weird what Danny said when he left. He said he didn't know if he'd be back in today, but not to worry if we could not get him on his radio." She hated to imply any wrong-doing on Danny's part but hoped this information would soothe the rising worries in the room, including her own.

"He said that?" Steve was confused about why Danno would intentionally not be in radio contact and not talk to him about it. _Because I would have questioned him about why…. _

John muttered, "Sounds like a man who doesn't want to be found."

Looking over at John Manicote, whose concern was now dissipating and his anger returning, Steve told Jenny, "Try radio contact anyway. If he doesn't answer, radio Duke and find out if he's talked to him."

Turning fully to Manicote, Steve asked the obvious question, "What case were you trying today, John?"

The DA hesitated and said, "Steve, I think we should talk privately…," indicating toward Steve's office with his hand.

Leaving an irritated Jenny behind and nodding his head in compliance, Steve waved John toward his office. There, Steve closed the door behind Manicote and turned immediately to the DA and stood with his own hands on his hips, plainly showing his impatience and displeasure. "Well?"

Given the privacy of the big office, John Manicote became more even-toned, perhaps expecting that Steve's anger would exceed his, and he needed to offset that, not encourage it.

He took a deep breath, let it out, then said, "It was the Melissa Cole conspiracy case."

Steve's head dropped to his chest in relief and realization. Relief that Danno was probably all right, somewhere, even if not easily findable. Realization that it was this case, if any, that would cause Danno to act so uncharacteristically irresponsible.

"Melissa Cole," Steve breathed the words definitively, as if her name was the answer to all the questions currently running through his mind. Putting his hands up to his face, he seemingly tried to wipe away his own irritation—at this woman and at Danno.

Reading Steve's gut reaction, John asked to clarify, "What are you thinking, Steve?"

"I'm surprised, John," as he wandered pensively over toward one of the white chairs at his desk and landed heavily into it. "Even though I knew this was a difficult case for Danno, I never had one hint that he would refuse to testify against her. I couldn't imagine that he would consider endangering the case after you had decided to press charges."

"And I guess I misread Danny's concerns about this woman," John countered.

The look on Steve's face showed that he was baffled at John's comment, so John continued. "Danny came to see me about 10 days ago, asked me to reconsider pursuing the case against Ms. Cole. I told him I thought we had been fair—dropping all other charges against her in exchange for her testimony against Roy Crawford but pressing the 'conspiracy to commit murder' charge because she tried to trap Danny into killing Crawford for her. Danny's testimony was—is still—critical to a conviction. Without that, we don't have much."

Irritated and taken aback by this new information, Steve pressed on. "He came to see you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I had handled it. Like you, I never dreamed Dan Williams would let his personal feelings interfere with a case, not even this case."

Manicote sat down in the other white chair and let his thoughts waver. "Steve, are you sure he's OK? Maybe something has happened…."

Steve shot John a worried glance, as the intercom buzzed. "Yes, Jenny," Steve said as he pressed the intercom's button.

"Danny's not answering his radio, Steve. I talked to Duke, and he hasn't heard from Danny either. I tried Danny's home—no answer there. What should I do now, Boss?"

"Just try not to worry, Jenny. Based on what I know so far, I think he's OK, and we'll find him." Steve ended the call and leaned against his desk. "Was Melissa Cole in court today?"

John shrugged affirmatively. "Sure. She knew better than not to show up—unlike Danny! In fact, I asked her if she knew where Danny was, and she claimed she didn't. When I left, she was meeting with her attorney."

"Is she out on bail?" Steve asked in his usual pointed fashion.

"Yes." Pulling a page from the file folder he had been holding, he showed it to Steve. "This is the address where she's supposed to be staying. Mean anything to you?"

Taking the page and reading through it, Steve shook his head no and handed it back to the DA. _At least it's not Danno's address, _he thought_._

Standing up and beginning to pace, Steve said, "You know, Danno has a long history with this lady—even predates his becoming a cop. I know he had a hard time with the fact that Crawford had killed Melissa's young daughter. That's why she wanted Crawford dead."

"Yes, Steve, and that's why I wouldn't bargain with her on the conspiracy charge. She could give us valuable testimony against Crawford and his murderous crime sprees, but her plan to get him killed was her downfall. Not to have pressed charges against her would have been like—like legalizing revenge. I can't do that. The precedent it would set would be disastrous." John's face was earnest with responsibility and conviction.

John stood and met Steve in his pacing. "You know, Steve, all of us at one time or another have been involved with—with the wrong woman. Even me, in my younger days. I wish—now—that I had had someone—a friend—who could have convinced me that I deserved better."

Steve had no trouble understanding John's implication. "And would you have listened? Sometimes, we don't want to hear the truth. And in this case, after all of Melissa's lies, I believe Danno already knows the truth."

"Probably, but it seems that he needs to hear it again, from someone he trusts more than her." Steve looked up to meet John's very direct gaze.

After a moment, John wandered toward the office door and paused, resting his hand on the doorknob and turning again toward Steve. His concern once again raising its visage, he said, "I really hope he's all right, and that it's something as simple as him not wanting to testify against her. You want me to have HPD find him?"

"No, no, John, let me handle it. He's done enough to damage his reputation today; I'd rather HPD not get involved." With an assurance he didn't really feel, Steve ended with, "I'll find him."

"I hope so," John said kindly. Then, suddenly assuming an irritated posture again, he stated, "And when you do, tell him he's got big trouble with me! I don't appreciate having my time wasted!"

"Oh, I think I'll remember to mention that to him," Steve reassured, as Manicote opened the office door and exited gruffly.

McGarrett closed the door behind him. With a worried countenance, he walked to his lanai and opened the door to ponder Danno's situation. "Where are you, my friend, and what in the world are you thinking?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was just beginning to get dark outside as the nighttime in Waikiki came to life, but it had been dark inside this bar for many hours now.

It was even darker where Danny sat, in a corner booth, alone. He had long ago blown out the requisite candle at his table. He had stared into the flame for as long as he could stand it.

There was an empty glass on his table, and a crinkled package of cigarettes, the contents of which—when lit—had provided him some light and solace. He had given up smoking years ago, with Steve's encouragement, but tonight he felt like he might as well indulge his unhealthy habit. Wherever Steve was tonight, he was sure that he was unhappy with him anyway.

That was one reason Danny didn't want to go home. He was sure the phone would ring, or the doorbell would sound, and he would have to answer it. It would be Steve, or John, or Duke, or Jenny, and he would have to explain where he was today, and he just wanted to avoid it all.

He had never felt so torn—between his duty as a police officer and proponent of justice and his sympathy and caring for a woman with whom he had so much history.

When Melissa Cole had turned up in Hawaii, she and Danny had picked up the remnants of their romantic relationship from high school. She had been his first love, and he was hers. He still thought of her as she had been back then—a lovely innocent who needed his protection. She encouraged his feelings and played on his fond memories.

Soon enough, he found out Melissa Cole had made some bad choices in her life.

For a long time, the pretty lady had passed as an honest girl and lived just barely within the law, occasionally stepping outside of it when it suited her. Her association with a murderer named Roy Crawford had cost her dearly—the life of her three-year-old daughter, whom Crawford killed in a fit of rage.

When Roy Crawford let loose his criminal behavior on Honolulu, Melissa was quickly identified as being associated with him and considered a lead to his capture. Danny did not realize until late that she wanted Crawford found, too—found in such a way that he would be killed by the police, specifically by Danny. She would have her revenge, but not by her own hand. In the process, Danny and Steve caught Melissa in multiple, manipulative lies, crushing Danny's faith in her.

Her attorney had bargained with John Manicote, and Melissa helped put Crawford in prison for the rest of his life with her testimony. But trying to get Crawford killed was a charge she couldn't bargain away. Danny's testimony of how she had manipulated him to that end would get her sent to jail. The DA would not budge on prosecuting her. Danny hoped against hope that the jury would sympathize with the loss of her child and not convict.

As the day of the trial approached, he knew he could not testify against her. He hadn't slept last night, worrying what he should do. To not show up would be devastating to his career. Manicote counted on him on this and many other cases, and he had never disappointed him. Steve McGarrett expected his men to follow up their cases with expert testimony; to cripple a case by 'failure to appear' was unthinkable, especially for a Five-O officer.

So often, he had been labeled 'McGarrett's golden boy' because of his supposedly favored status with the head man. He truly believed that today he had thrown that away-golden boy no longer.

Well, he hated that label anyway.

And why? Because of the memory of an innocent first love that became the reality of a flawed life horribly wrecked beyond repair? What was this lady's hold over him? Even he could not fathom his own reasoning in feeling an obligation to her.

Dan Williams contemplated all of this as he stared into the darkness of the bar—not toward the other patrons but into the black, unlit nothingness of the corner booth. As he sat, as he had for hours now, no one approached him, despite the increasing crowd. His expression was deliberately one that screamed 'leave me alone'.

It was warm in the bar, but he still wore his suit jacket loosely, knowing to remove it would expose his gun holster and unnecessarily call attention to himself. So, he sat—sweating, smoking, staring, daring anyone to come in his direction. Finally, above all, he knew what he was doing—he was hiding in plain sight.

And what about tomorrow?What would be his excuse for not showing up in court yet again? He had none, and he would not lie to make things worse.

Manicote could have gotten a continuance or just postponed the trial altogether—he would find out tomorrow, but it all pointed to another decision another day.

How he hated that Melissa had ever shown her face in Hawaii!

Suddenly, the corner booth got even darker as a shadow passed over the table and stopped. _Go away!_ Danny thought. "No, I don't want anything else to drink, Puli. Just leave me alone."

"No," said the shadow's deep haole voice.

Recognizing the familiar tone, Danny looked up to see Steve McGarrett standing over him.

Behind Steve was Puli, Danny's friend and the bar's owner and bartender. Puli stepped around Steve toward Danny and said, "Sorry, bruddah, but I heard he'd been up and down da' strip lookin' for you, and well, I was gettin' worried 'bout you, anyway…."

Danny gave Puli an irritated glance. Puli continued, "Well, at least you coulda bought somethin' a little stronger than ginger ale… You want something, Mr. McGarrett?"

"No, Puli, but mahalo, and mahalo for calling me," Steve politely said.

Danny moved over in the booth's seat to make room for Steve and slumped down. He took one last draw on his half-smoked cigarette and crushed it out in the ashtray. Then he sat, with his arms crossed in front of him as Steve took a seat.

Steve observed him silently for a few moments, then reached for Danny's empty glass on the table. He took it and smelled the leftover aroma of ginger ale. "Well, at least you've had _some_ sense today. As for the cigarettes, there just went years of clean lungs down the tubes."

"It's MY life," Danny said. It was a defiant statement that lost its punch as his face betrayed his downcast attitude.

"Where were you this afternoon, Danno? I need to know," Steve stated with absolute calm and compassion.

"Just where I told Jenny I'd be. Out on the streets, talking to informants, interviewing a few witnesses, working on cases, until about 5:00. Since then, I've been here. That was my day," Danny said flatly, without making eye contact.

"Which begs the question, why weren't you in court today for Melissa Cole's trial? John Manicote is a little hot about your wasting his time." His attitude was firm, but not accusing.

Danny started out contritely, "I'll apologize to John." Then his response turned on a dime, "…but I won't testify against Melissa. He shouldn't prosecute her. She's been through enough," he said resolutely.

Steve's comeback was quick and just as decisive. "That's not your call, Danno. And what's more, Manicote could have you arrested for contempt, you know."

Not willing to make excuses for his actions, he knew he was in danger of a reprimand, at the least. "I know. I was hoping I had enough years' worth of good will built up to prevent that," Danny chuckled.

"It's not funny. Fortunately, you do—this time—but that's what it'll be next time—a subpoena that you'll have to respond to. And what will you do, then?" Steve pressed him.

"I don't know, but I won't testify." Danno's unbalanced attitude, which kept fluctuating between the extremes of stubborn defense of his actions and guilt over his irresponsibility, once again tilted toward being doggedly defiant, even in the face of his boss, and friend.

Looking his friend straight in the eye to get his undivided attention, Steve spoke determinedly but quietly, "Listen, Danno. Worst case, you'll go to jail. At the very least, it's dereliction of duty.…"

"But her prosecution is wrong!" Danny exploded. "Her little girl was murdered! One in a long line of victims of Roy Crawford! So what if she wanted him dead? It didn't happen! And if it had, none of us would have cried any tears for him! I wouldn't have, even if I had been the one to pull the trigger. Steve, listen—if he had beaten to death any child of ours, either one of us could have shot him dead in a heartbeat. Now tell me that isn't true!"

Steve took a deep breath and tried to keep his temper in check. Replying as cooly and quietly as he could, he said, "I can't tell you what I would have done if it had been my child, Danno, and neither can you. But in time we would have known that it was better for justice to rule, instead of vengeance."

"But…she was just a…helpless…little girl." Danny paused as he seemed to reach deep for his next words. "And she was Melissa's whole world…."

Steve, too, paused to give respect to Danno's deep feelings about Beth Cole, but soon pressed his cause. "Danno, have you forgotten that Melissa took a shot at you that day, too?"

Danny blinked away his emotions and took control of himself and he replied toughly, "I haven't forgotten."

"So where is your head in all this? Are you involved with her again?" Steve searched Danno's reaction for answers, for why he was being so uncharacteristically unreasonable.

Defensively, Danny admitted, "I'm helping her out, but no, not like you think I am."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "You're risking a whole lot for this lady, and frankly, Danno," he paused. "She's not worth it."

Danny looked at Steve with a flash of anger in his eyes, then scooted his way out of the booth, pulled some bills out of his pocket and threw them on the table and walked away.

As much as Steve wanted to yell after him, he didn't, not wanting to create a scene. Trying not to let Danno's unusual reaction make him angry, he took his time getting to his feet and leaving the bar. Outside on the sidewalk, he looked down the strip and saw his friend walking away, dejectedly, with his hands in his pockets, alone.

At least he knew that Danno's disappearance today was intentional and he had come to no harm. But knowing that he was physically in one piece was not enough; he only wished that Danno could be emotionally as whole.

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

Danno was mentally exhausted when he came home. As he dragged himself out of the elevator of his apartment building on his floor, he was unhappily surprised to see Melissa sitting outside his apartment door. As he approached, she stood to greet him.

"I've been waiting for you. Where have you been? Working?" She said it with such cheery nonchalance that an onlooker might believe they were on the best of terms.

Danny casually maneuvered around her to unlock his door as he said hesitantly but honestly, "I was at a bar for the last several hours."

He opened his door, flipped on the light, and she followed him in. "At a bar?" she asked.

He turned toward her and said, "I was trying to figure out what crazy spell you have on me to make me risk my career by not showing up in court to save you from going to jail. Can you tell me? Is it a curse, a hex, some voodoo?" His tone was becoming belligerent.

"Danny…, I guess it's just…I don't know, sentimentality for something we had for a while, in high school, and then when I first got to Hawaii."

"Ah, yes, those rose-colored days filled with lies when you were manipulating me into killing your boyfriend," he recounted sarcastically.

"We've been over this before! It wasn't like that! It wasn't intentional, like you thought. I just couldn't see anything past my hate for Roy. Look, let's not go over this again."

"Why are you here tonight? It's late," he questioned.

"I came to tell you you don't have to do this for me. You've done enough. I know you went to the DA to try to get him to reconsider the charges. Then you didn't show up today in court. But they'll just call you another day—you'll have to testify. And I wanted you to know—it's OK."

Danny just stood and listened, not knowing whether to believe her this time. Was she just manipulating him again? Not being able to trust someone's word is a killer of relationships, he had decided. And he couldn't trust her.

Stunned and confused, he just simply said, "Thanks. Now that you've said it, you can leave. I've got an early day tomorrow."

"But Danny…." She hesitated. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm being really sincere. I owe you a lot, and I'm not going to have you put yourself through this. Anyway, you're right-I've said it, so I'll go." She turned to leave, then turned around again and kissed him.

Danny didn't respond to her kiss, and she turned again toward the door. "Good night," she said as she left.

Wordlessly, he closed the door behind her, locked it, turned off the light, and once again felt the darkness close around him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the office the next morning, Steve was agitated about whether Danny would arrive at work as scheduled. He didn't know what to expect out of his friend after yesterday. He wasn't late but the rest of the team easily beat him in to work.

"Boss," Jenny said as she entered the big office. "I just talked to Danny. He said you caught up with him last night, and that he was fine. I told him we were worried about him." Her tone was relieved and reassuring.

"So why isn't he here?" Steve asked, impatiently.

Jenny wasn't offended by his attitude. She had worked with Steve long enough to know how his well-hidden emotions showed up in his sometimes harsh words. "He called to say that he was going to see John Manicote first thing, and he would be in just after that."

Steve silently hoped that John Manicote would read him the riot act, but realized he didn't know how John would react to the visit. The DA had honestly been both angered and concerned at Danno's unexplained absence from Melissa Cole's trial. He was anxious to know the outcome of that meeting and would have loved to have been a fly on the wall….

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

John Manicote sat quietly in his office as Danny Williams took a seat in the guest chair across the desk. The DA's anger and concern of yesterday had dissipated and he was simply interested to hear a valid explanation about why yesterday had happened as it had.

A weary, sleep-deprived Danny took the lead in the conversation that he knew had to take place. "John, I need to apologize for not showing up in court yesterday."

Ever the interrogator, Manicote quickly started in with the questions. "Danny, do you admit that you intentionally did not attend the proceedings to which you had been called as a witness for the prosecution?"

"Yes, I do," Danny answered officially. In the presence of a friend as well as a colleague, though, he relaxed. "John, you know that I disagree with your decision to prosecute. I asked you to reconsider. I don't want to have to testify against Melissa Cole. Not only would I be testifying to what she did, but to what a fool she made of me by manipulating me and lying to me! Now you can jail me, or reprimand me, or write me up, whatever, but that's the truth. And what's worse, I don't know what's going to happen the next time I'm scheduled to show up at her trial, whenever that is."

John Manicote held up his hands to forestall the continued ranting explanation and stood up. "Thank you for your apology. I accept." After a few moments of silence, John continued, "Danny, I know you're torn up about this, that's obvious." He sat on the front edge of his desk near where Danny sat, with his arms folded. "Actually, I have some good news for you. I just heard from Melissa Cole's attorney. She wants to plead guilty, waive her right to trial, and proceed directly to the sentencing phase. Her attorney clearly indicated that she's doing this to relieve you of your responsibility to testify."

Danny was stunned and looked it. "She's waiving her right to trial, for me?" At John's affirmative nod, he answered, "She can't do that! There might have been some chance she would have found sympathy with a jury and gotten off on a lesser charge or been found innocent altogether. And instead she's proceeding immediately to sentencing, for me? She's crazy!"

Firmly, John responded, "She's also guilty, Danny. And, had she gone to trial she would have been found guilty anyway. I am confident in my case."

Danny had held out hope of another kind. "Not necessarily, John. You never know what a jury's going to decide."

John Manicote thought very highly of Dan Williams' integrity, but wondered for just a second how far he would have gone to protect Melissa Cole. "Danny, you wouldn't have compromised your testimony to save her, would you?"

Quickly allaying John's worries, Danny emphatically said, "No!" then more quietly, "No. Had I testified, I would have told the truth. I just didn't want to be the one to…to put the last nail in her coffin." The sadness in his voice spoke volumes of how the weight of this responsibility was dragging him down.

Patting Danny on the back, and trying to bring a lighter tone to the conversation, John concluded, "Well, now you're off the hook. Despite the trouble she's caused you, she's done you a tremendous favor. Let's just forget this happened and carry on."

Danny spoke, more to himself than anyone, "I need to see her."

"Danny…." John hmmmmmppppphhhhhhed. "Take it from an old friend, please. DON'T. It'll only make matters worse for you. She's made her decision, and it was the right one. Don't make her rethink that. And don't YOU start rethinking the rightness of her paying for what has turned out to be a lifetime of bad choices."

"Thanks, John." It was more of a signoff than a true indication of his gratitude. He didn't necessarily agree with Manicote's advice, but he had heard him. He had made his amends with the DA, and it seemed his career would recover, but would he? And what about Melissa?

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

"OK, let's get on it, Duke. Let me know what you find out," Steve said as Duke turned to leave the big office. Opening the door, he and Danny just about collided head-on as Danny entered.

"Sorry, Duke! Didn't know you were on your way out," Danny said.

"No problem, bruddah!" exclaimed Duke. He stuck out his hand in Danny's direction to shake. "Hey, glad you're back."

"Me, too. Thanks," Danny said from the heart. Duke passed him by and slapped him good-naturedly on the shoulder. Then, Danny looked toward Steve and hesitantly approached.

Steve, for his part, had heard the exchange with Duke and knew Danny was there but kept himself preoccupied going through papers on his desk. Danny noticed the nonchalant attitude and knew he needed to speak first.

"Hi, Steve."

"Morning, Danno."

Steve had little to say, knowing that Danno had plenty to say, he hoped. "Ummmmm, I just saw John Manicote, and so now I'm here to continue my apology tour."

"Yeah, I just heard from Manicote myself. Seems you're back in his good graces."

"I think so. Now I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry I missed my court date. And, I apologize for my temper last night. I know you were trying to help."

Steve looked up at Danny as he spoke. "Apology accepted. And, it seems you're off the hook about testifying since Ms. Cole is going to forego her trial."

Danny ruminated. "It looks that way. Maybe it's for the best."

Cheerfully, Steve nodded. "I agree. Now let's get past this all and get to work."

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

He didn't mind the salty sea water burning his eyes. It felt refreshing in an odd sort of way. A little pain meant a lot of distraction from the burning in his consciousness about the last couple of days.

Danny loved the ocean and loved to literally immerse himself in it when he was bugged or disturbed about most anything. Today was a good day to live so near the beach that he could jump in for a solitary swim, or surf if he wanted a good workout, to leave the world behind.

Tonight it was as if he were punishing himself—hurling himself to swim further and faster, pushing his endurance to the breaking point.

Today had been tough. He was preoccupied all day. It was tense between him and Steve, but nothing that couldn't be sorted out with time. Thankfully, atypically, there was little pressing business that kept him at work very late, so he grabbed a quick bite, went by his apartment to change, and drove his car to this off-the-beaten-path beach spot he knew about, with a few locals around, but no tourists. Eventually, Danny exhausted himself from swimming and paused, treading water, to watch the sun set. As he was beyond the breakers, he floated for a while in the calm sea.

_Melissa. _Why could he not get over thinking about her and the mess she had created and in which he had become entrapped? Although the DA had informed him that Melissa was going to change her plea to guilty to save him from having to testify against her, the judge had not yet reconvened so it was not officially over—yet. Maybe it would never be, for him.

The darkness was overcoming him, and Danny knew realistically it was foolish to stay in the water any longer. He knew the power of the sea and wasn't going to gamble, no matter how miserable he was going to feel when he emerged onto the shore and once again faced reality. He turned and swam with his eyes toward shore.

The sand was far away but he immediately knew something wasn't right. His instincts kicked in and alerted him to trouble. On the beach, he saw a person standing near his belongings, looking his way.

Acting unruffled on the outside but planning his offense on the inside, Danny coolly made his way toward the shallow water. He was far into the deep, so it took a while, as he watched the person—a man—unfamiliar—piddling along on the sand. He could tell he was waiting for him.

As Danny got closer, the man tried to act more casual, especially as a group of local beach-walkers passed by. As Danny's feet reached the ocean floor where he could finally stand instead of swim, he took his time approaching the man, who was at this point walking away, which made Danny even more suspicious.

"Hey, can I help you?" he called out to the stranger as he emerged from the water.

Suddenly the man dashed toward Danny's towel on the sand and grabbed what was wrapped and hidden inside—Danny's car keys!

"Hey! Stop!" Danny called out, as the man ran, then stumbled on the sand. Danny's running speed was quick, so he had no trouble reaching the thief. He grabbed him by the elbow and spun him around. He was stunned to see, even despite the dark, that the man had a stocking over his face, making his features distorted, and there was no recognition—he'd never seen this man before, on either side of the law.

Without saying a word, the man—taller and lankier than Danny—used the advantage of his height and long arms to strike out. But there were no fist blows, just a searing sharp pain in Danny's upper chest, followed by another and another and another, until he fell wet, bloody, and barely conscious into the sand. He heard the man say—something—before he felt he was falling into an interminable swirling hole of black.

The next sensation he was aware of was that he was very cold despite being cradled by someone who talked to him very gently, while he listened to the sound of sirens in the distance. But in a matter of moments, it all faded to silence as Danny considered the very real possibility that this was what it felt like to die.


	4. Chapter 4

The night air helped him think. Steve sat in a comfortable chair in the living room of his apartment, just close enough to the lanai doors to feel the tropical breeze. It was late evening, and he had begun to doze a little, despite his keen interest in the police files open on his lap. As a result, he did not welcome the ringing of the telephone, which frequently meant work was calling.

"Hello?" He didn't answer in his usual brusque _'McGarrett'_ tone, still feeling a little groggy and also thinking that it could be a personal call.

"Mr. McGarrett? This is HPD central dispatch," said the deep Hawaiian voice.

"Yes, Sergeant. What can I do for you?" answered the state's top law enforcement official as he tried to bring himself back to an alert state.

"Sir, we have officers on a call at Lanikai Beach near Kailua on the windward side. There's been a stabbing on the beach there. HPD officers on the scene recognized the victim as Dan Williams. He's on his way to Queen's hospital by ambulance." The sergeant rushed the information out as he hated being the one to bring this news to McGarrett about someone who was his right-hand man and good friend.

"What? Danno? What happened? How is he?" Steve gasped for air as his questions poured out. He put his hand on his chest to try to regulate his breathing as his heart began to beat quickly in panic. Before he realized it, he was saying a silent prayer for the well-being of his friend.

"All we've heard is that he has multiple stab wounds and is only semi-conscious. We knew you would want to know." It was unnerving to the officer on the phone delivering such bad news to the head man while having such limited information.

Steve's cop instincts were surfacing, despite the personal alarm he was feeling. "Does anybody know what happened? Did the officers identify a suspect?"

"Danny was found on the beach by some locals out for a walk. The officers are searching the beach for witnesses right now."

Feeling anxious to get to the hospital, Steve hurriedly ordered, "Get the lab boys out there. I want every shred of evidence there is. I'm on my way to the hospital. I want to talk to those officers on the scene while I'm en route." He wanted information and he wanted it now. He hesitated to break the phone call connection but he knew he had to get on the road to be with Danno.

Steve ended the call and briefly let his hand rest on the receiver after he had hung up. _What has happened? Why? _He didn't linger with the thought long. He had to get to Queen's.

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

"Steve, Danny wants to see you! Come with me, quick!"

As Steve turned on his heels to heed Dr. Bergman's call, he said as he caught up to Doc, "Doc, he's conscious? Is he going to be all right?"

As Doc led the way speedily down the hall, McGarrett rushed along until he could finally walk beside Doc in his fast pace. He had never seen Doc in such a hurry. "Steve, I should have him in surgery right this moment. We're taking a considerable chance just delaying it this long, but Danny has been asking to talk to you. And, with his condition, I just didn't know if…" he stopped and turned toward Steve, "if he'd get another chance. I just don't know…."

"Doc," Steve said half-stunned but half-soothing for Doc having had to utter such a verdict. "Doc, is he going to make it?"

"I tell you I don't know," as he resumed his fast walk, pulling Steve along with him by the elbow. "He's got four major stab wounds to his upper chest, side and back, in addition to more minor defensive wounds to his hands and forearms. He's in bad shape but awake enough to ask for you repeatedly. I want you to hear him out, but be quick about it. We've got to get him into surgery."

"Doc…. Okay." Steve was utterly speechless. He felt crushed that Danno could be dying, yet humbled that he was being summoned to his bedside, possibly for… a goodbye?

They arrived at the emergency area where Danno was, and Dr. Bergman threw open the door. There, lying on his less injured side was Steve's confidant and closest friend. Steve drew hastily up to Danny, squatting beside the gurney to be right beside his head, in his field of vision. Danno looked pale and sweaty, and sand still clung to his face, hair, and neck. Steve's gated heart broke at the sight, and he choked on his own shock.

Struggling to get the words out, he uttered quietly, "Danno? It's Steve. I'm here."

He was answered by the sudden opening of Danno's eyes, which were duller than their usual bright blue and bore into Steve's blue-grey eyes with sadness. "Steve…. "

Wanting to avoid touching the obvious physical wounds, Steve McGarrett put his large hand atop the side of Danno's head, wanting to touch him and offer whatever comfort that would provide. He only hoped the touch would convey the care and concern for his friend that he could not verbalize. "I'm here, Danno."

Danno responded with agitation. Haltingly, he said, "I wanted to tell you… about the guy. He was a… stranger. Tall, over six feet, all arms and legs…, about 190 pounds, dark hair, haole, wore a stocking mask." He coughed and cringed in pain as he spat out the last words. "And he had a tattoo on his right arm—a Navy symbol."

"Take your time telling me, Danno." At that, Doc gave Steve a concerned look, but Steve pressed on. "Tell me what you can."

Calming again, Danno spoke more softly than before. "Took… my car keys. He was going to take my car…, I thought."

"OK, Danno, so it was robbery, and you were an unlucky victim. Probably random." Looking up to see Doc's impatient mannerisms, Steve tried to conclude the conversation. "OK, you've got to go into surgery now, but you're going to be all right. I'll be here when you get out, and we'll talk some more."

"Nooooo," Danny croaked out with a cracking voice. "It wasn't random. Steve, he… he KNEW me."

"Danno, what are you saying? He called you by name?"

"Nooooo." Danny paused as he tried to catch his breath and even shake his head. "He said…, I wasn't so hot without my gun."

McGarrett looked hard at Danno to take in the full effect of what he had just heard. Danno was very injured, could be dying, but he was lucid, and the detail he was describing was striking. He must know what he's saying. "He KNEW you usually carried a gun, and that you wouldn't have it with you at the beach. You were followed and trapped, weren't you?"

Danno closed his eyes and gave a slight nod of his head that Steve felt with his hand more than saw with his eyes. He felt Danno give a heavy sigh and took that to mean he was relieved of what he wanted to tell Steve. Suddenly, the cop McGarrett remembered that the man giving this victimization report was someone he didn't want to lose.

"Danno, you're going to be all right. You've got to fight, and let Doc do his work, OK?" he said with an uneasy smile.

Again, the feeling of a slight nod from the patient. "Thanks," Danno said. Then, he opened his eyes to stare straight into Steve's soul. "Steve, tell…Melissa…not to waive her right to trial, yet…. She may not have to…."

At that, Steve's heart burned with anger toward this woman in Danno's life who so often complicated it, but his heart also sank-Danno was saying this because he thought he was going to die.

Steve had no verbal response, so Danno continued, "And Steve…? Thanks for everything."

Steve McGarrett swallowed hard and stood up. He gazed over at Doc, who said with all expediency to those around him, "Let's get him to OR. Steve, I'll let you know something as soon as we're done," as the attendants gathered up the life-saving equipment surrounding Danny and rushed all of it with him out the door.

The buzz of hurried activity left with them, and Steve McGarrett drowned in the silence of worry and burden. _Someone had deliberately tried to kill Danno. And will they yet succeed?_

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

Steve paced the waiting room and bided his time talking his way through what he had heard about the attack.

"Why didn't the guy take Danno's car after stealing the keys?" Duke wondered aloud.

"He must have already had a car there. If he were alone, he wouldn't have been able to drive both Danno's car and the car he drove out there. I think he followed Danno to the beach, knowing he would be vulnerable. Danno almost always carries a gun, even off-duty, but he couldn't very well carry one to go swimming."

Turning to one of the other officers in attendance, Steve ordered, "Frank, make sure the lab boys at the beach search for evidence of other cars that were in the area and get any tire tread impressions we might need. And I want a guard on Danno when he's out of surgery, until we find this guy."

As he left, "Will do," said Frank, a friend of Danny's who was one of many who came to help with the investigation.

"Duke, I want you to personally talk to those locals who found Danno on the beach. Maybe they can fill out that description Danno gave us to get us some possible leads."

Steve agreed, "Right. And, I'll check on Danny's current cases and see if there's anyone there that might fit the general description."

"Duke, before you go, would you think there could be some possible link with this attack to Melissa Cole?" McGarrett's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he spoke.

"I don't really see how. She doesn't have anyone in her corner that we know of—she's pretty alone—and she doesn't have any money to pay a hit man. Besides, she was ready to plead to keep Danny off the stand. What would her motive have been?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought," Steve said, pensively. He added, "I guess I'm feeling wary regarding that woman. She sure caused Danno a lot of trouble lately, especially the last few days." His frustration knotted as he gripped his fist tight in anger. "And he couldn't get out from under whatever spell she cast on him."

"Speak of the devil, Steve," said Duke, as he canted his head toward the elevator doors, from which Melissa Cole had just emerged. Steve turned and gave her a long, suspicious look.

"Mr. McGarrett!" she hailed as she hurriedly came down the wide hall.

"Go ahead, Duke. I'll let you know when I hear something from Doc." Steve was anxious to have Duke get going on the investigation.

"Mr. McGarrett! I heard Danny has been hurt!" She rushed up to him without any concern whatsoever that he wouldn't welcome her interest. "It's all over the news. How is he? What happened? Is he going to be OK?"

Letting out a huge sigh, Steve said slowly through gritted teeth, almost reluctantly, "Yes, he's been stabbed multiple times. He's in surgery, and frankly we don't know if he'll be all right. We're just waiting for some word…."

Shocked, Melissa put her hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes so tightly some tears spilled out. "Oh, my! I can't believe it. Why did he have to have such a dangerous job?"

Quickly correcting her, Steve snapped, "He wasn't working, Ms. Cole. He was just out for a swim. But someone was waiting for him on the beach." His words came out as simply factual, but Steve's eyes were sad and concerned. "I saw him briefly before they took him to surgery. He told me to tell you something."

"ME? You have a message for me?"

Heartbreakingly, Steve relayed the message. "He said to tell you not to waive your right to trial, that you might not need to."

"What?"

"He thinks he's going to die and won't be there to testify for your trial."

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

"The description from the locals doesn't give us much more detail than what Danny gave us, Steve. There must be thousands of men who fit this description."

"But not all of them were on that beach that night. I need the one who was!" Steve was exasperated. "Sorry, Duke. I know you're doing your best." Sighing deeply, he added, "and I'm not helping much, waiting here at the hospital for hours on end…." Smoothing down the back of his hair with his hand, he puzzled aloud, "Why haven't we heard anything from surgery yet? Shouldn't they be done by now? At least they're still working on him—that's a good sign, isn't it?"

Steve looked beyond Duke to see Melissa Cole again, sitting in the waiting room, too, alone.

Duke noticed his gaze, and spoke under his breath to Steve, "You still think she could have something to do with it, Steve?"

"I don't know. She seemed genuinely concerned about Danno's injuries. Who knows? I'm not writing her off, though."

As though summoned by the use of her name, Melissa stood up and walked over to the two Five-O detectives. "You know these empty hospital corridors have really good acoustics. Please believe me when I tell you that no one is more upset about Danny being hurt than I am. I had nothing to do with it!"

Nonplussed that their conversation had been overheard, Steve launched his offensive. "Really? Then could it be someone you know, someone who wanted to keep you out of jail? What about one of Crawford's friends?"

"No, there's nobody!" Melissa exclaimed. "I have no one! No one."

"Did you meet someone here in the islands that might want to protect you?" Steve probed.

Melissa shuddered. "No, no, of course not. Nobody would want anything to do with me, now."

Feeling very little sympathy for her, the chief of Five-O wasn't done with her yet. "Do you know anyone by this description: a white male, over six feet, 190 pounds, with dark hair?"

"No, but that's a fairly general description anyway. Even YOU would fit that profile."

"But I don't have a Navy tattoo on my arm…." Steve waited for a reaction.

"Oh, but that sounds like…" Melissa groaned. "No….it couldn't be."

McGarrett was shocked into a quick response. "Who? Who, Melissa? Come on. If you know who did this, he needs to be put away for what he did to Danno," McGarrett held her by the elbows and pleaded.

"But you don't understand! It just couldn't be!"

"Who?" McGarrett nearly shouted into her face.

"Mark! Mark Hill! My ex-husband! Beth's father!"

McGarrett let go of her arms and withdrew himself from Melissa Cole's space. He spun on his heels to order Duke, "Duke, get an APB out on a Mark Hill, with the description Danno gave us."

Melissa interrupted, "But Mark has never even been to Hawaii. There's no reason for him to be here!"

"I don't believe in coincidences, Ms. Cole. Do you have a photo of him? Where was he last you knew of him?" Steve asked urgently.

"He left me when I was pregnant with Beth. That's been over four years ago! Of course I don't have any photos of him—I burned them. He was in San Francisco for a while, but then I lost track of him. Mr. McGarrett, there's no reason for him to hurt Danny!"

"What about to protect you? To keep you from going to jail?"

Suddenly downcast and peering up at McGarrett, Melissa offered sadly, "Mark doesn't care about me. He never did."

"Just the same, we're going to find out if he's on this rock. If he is, he's got a lot of questions to answer."

Melissa pursed her lips, realizing that there was nothing she could say to dissuade Steve McGarrett.

"Duke, contact San Francisco PD. See if he has a rap sheet and a photo."

"Will do," as Duke turned on his heels to follow up on this concrete lead to Danny's assailant.

"Thank you, Ms. Cole. This may be the first real lead we have. But you realize that if Mark Hill is the one who stabbed Dan Williams, you've got to be the reason."

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't know why…." Her voice trailed off as her thoughts raced. She hadn't thought of Mark much in years, and she didn't want him back in her life to protect her, especially from the only man in her life who had been honestly good to her.

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

"The stab wounds each had done a good bit of damage, Steve," Doc explained, as they both—and Melissa Cole—stared through the glass windows into Danny's appointed space in the ICU unit, following surgery. Connected to oxygen, a heart monitor, IV's, and other various tubes, Danny lay still in his heavy bandages, looking abnormally pale and helpless.

"It took us quite a while to sew him up, internally and externally. The next 24/48 hours will be critical, but I have a good feeling about his recovery." Doc looked at both Steve and Melissa and smiled a tight, cautious smile.

"When will he wake up, Doc?"

"Not for a while. We're keeping him sedated to give him time to heal. I can let you know as soon as there are any changes in his condition."

Steve McGarrett patted the good doctor on the shoulder and tentatively said, "Mahalo, Doc. Take good care of him, please. I've got somebody to find."

Hearing this, Melissa guiltily dropped her head to her chest, as McGarrett dashed away.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Dr. Bergman asked.

Breathing heavily, Melissa sighed and looked up, "Yes. It's just that, if Mr. McGarrett is right, then this is all my fault."


	5. Chapter 5

Mark Hill hid in his rundown hotel room, with the blinds drawn and the room barely lit. It was only light enough for him to read the newspaper in his hands about the stabbing of the Five-O cop on the beach.

Desperately, he cursed himself for the stupidity of what he had done. If he had known what a high-profile guy this Williams was—well, he would never have followed him and attacked him. _Stupid, stupid! _

Hill was at best an amateur criminal, small-time. In California, he had heard about Melissa's legal trouble in Hawaii. Before that, he had heard about the death of their child, Beth, at the hands of Roy Crawford. He was not crazy enough to plot any vengeance against Crawford, for he knew of Crawford's murderous reputation and was deathly afraid of him, but hated him just the same for the murder of his child.

Hate came easily for Hill. Even for the person responsible for the murder of a child he never knew and whose mother he had abandoned.

But when he heard the news about Melissa's troubles in Hawaii, Hill had been—well, between women. He started to think favorably about his ex, Melissa. Those years ago, he had been scared away by the idea of the responsibility of being a father. And now that there was no longer a child involved, he thought—well, he might enjoy being with Melissa again.

Arriving in Honolulu, he tried to see Melissa in jail, but she was out on bail, and he couldn't locate her. But being the shady character that he was, it didn't take him long to hook into the coconut wireless and find out all about her legal situation, and how Dan Williams' testimony would put her away.

Hill never was satisfied if what he wanted wasn't available. He was selfish that way. And he wanted Melissa back in his life. He figured it wouldn't take much to rub out this Dan Williams complication, and besides, he had heard that Williams was some competition for Melissa's attentions. Hill was jealous like that.

Being small-time, he had never killed before, but he had come close, and knew he could do it. Besides, people in Hawaii didn't know him. He would stay here long enough to find Melissa, then they could leave Hawaii forever, together.

But he hadn't known the heat would be up so high to find Williams' attacker. And Williams wasn't even dead!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the thin excuse for a door. Hill stayed quiet. If it was just the hotel manager, he could pretend he wasn't there and maybe he'd go away. If it was the police, then his luck had just run out.

"Police! Open up, Hill!" as the door crashed in.

*****Hawaii Five-O*****

Waking up to the sound of intense quiet, a bewildered Dan Williams looked around at his stark surroundings for any source of clue as to where he was. Seeing now that it was a hospital room and feeling the location of numerous bandages on his body, he slowly remembered what had happened and why he was here. The pain reminded him as well.

The last thing he recalled was talking to Steve in the ER, describing his attacker. He thought then that he was going to die. Was he still dying? He couldn't tell. He thought it seriously unfunny that one could be dying and not know it. But, then again, based on the memory of his condition back in the ER, he felt now somewhat…not better, but not as miserable.

He thought of Steve, and saying goodbye. He was glad he had thanked him, but wondered if it seemed silly now that he wasn't really dying anymore, at least he didn't think so.

_How many days have I been here? _He thought of his attacker and wondered if he was still at large. If maybe he was after any other of the Five-O men, too. He hoped not.

And he thought of Melissa. Poor Melissa and the mess she was in. Even though she had freed him from the burden of testifying against her, he still felt as though he was in the mess with her—a lingering burden from loving her in the past.

Soon, the door opened to a nurse checking on her patient, followed by Steve McGarrett. "Mr. Williams, you're awake! Excellent!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

McGarrett smiled and said, "Danno! How are you feeling?" as he reached out to gently pat his shoulder.

"OK, I guess. I am better, right?" the patient asked curiously, looking back and forth between the nurse and his boss.

"Yes, you're much better, Mr. Williams," the nurse answered, as she checked his IV and straightened his sheets.

"Yes, Danno, you're going to be fine. You've given Doc Bergman a difficult time over the last week, but you've turned the corner now. It's great to see you awake."

"Steve, have I been out for a week? Did you find the guy that attacked me? Who was it?" Danno asked pleadingly.

Steve was heartened at the barrage of very good questions, assuring him Danno was becoming like his old self again. "One question at a time, please. Yes, it's been a week since you were stabbed. Based on your description, we caught your attacker and he has confessed. His name is Mark Hill. He's Melissa Cole's ex-husband."

"Whoa. But why? Why would he try to kill me over Melissa?"

McGarrett took the time to hit the highlights of Hill's confession and motivation, not that it really made sense to anyone other than Hill. Finally, he added, "Melissa has been here at the hospital a good bit, Danno. Worried about you. Feeling very guilty about what happened."

"I need to see her, Steve. Is she still planning to waive her right to trial?"

"Yes, Danno. Her sentencing is next week. But," Steve paused, "you'll be glad to know that I've put a good word in for her with Manicote. She was instrumental in our identifying and capturing Mark Hill, and that's worth a great deal to me."

"You did? Thank you, Steve. That means a lot." Grateful though he was, Danny was tiring from the conversation and drifted back off to sleep, much more peacefully than when he had awoken.

The next time Danny awoke, he wasn't alone in the room. Melissa stood nearby- -not smiling or frowning, just there looking scared.

"Hi, Danny. Glad to see you doing so much better." She briefly attempted a casual smile, then fretted. "You really scared me when you almost died. I came to say I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Melissa, let's not go back over all that. It wasn't you who stabbed me, and you didn't know anything about it, according to Steve." Danny was glad she was there and hated that she felt so responsible.

"Danny, well, I've said I'm sorry and I am, but this is also goodbye. My trial is next week, and I'm sure I'll be headed to prison after that. I'm still glad that you don't have to testify, though. That would have been the worst thing I could do to you, and you deserve so much better." She reached down and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye."

Before Danny could say anything even in weak protest, she was gone. With the finality of that, whatever relationship they had was not so much resolved, as it was over. He didn't know whether to be glad or sad. There had been happy times, and he couldn't deny the romantic attraction he had always felt for her.

Maybe Steve had been right to caution him about Melissa. After all, Steve knew him very, very well and was always looking out for his best interest. He shouldn't have let his heart rule his head.

He wondered briefly if anybody had ever counseled his lady friends against _him_? He had inadvertently trampled on the emotions of a good many ladies in his time. That bothered him momentarily, and he promised himself to be a better friend to the ladies in his life. Maybe even one who was going to jail shortly, and would need a friend…


End file.
